Report on Operator Ugultu
The 'Report on Operator Ugultu '''is a five-page document written by NerdieSanders as Chief Executive and co-authored by QuestionTuesdayFTW, AlphaSkyRaider, and ParrotAntics, detailing an extensive review on Ugultu and his behaviors. The Report was published on Sunday, 19 May 2019 along with an executive summary. The report outlines how server operator Ugultu was involved in multiple incidents as a result of drama following KrebsLovesFiesh being lifted from probation and AlphaSkyRaider being promoted to the operator board. Nerdie concluded the report with a decree to temporarily strip Ugultu of his operator role and powers until June 19, 2019; a duration of one month. Afterwards, the rest of the operator board would discuss and come to a conclusion on whether Ugultu would be able to regain his role or warrant another form of action. The report is noteworthy for emphasizing the concept of preventative action, as well as the multiple interviews and thorough examination made prior to its publication. Summary Background The Report opens up with Nerdie explaining that during his leave of absence—for studying AP exams—made him appoint QuestionTuesdayFTW as Chief Executive pro tem, and for the rest of the leave, Krebs was lifted from probation and Alpha was promoted to an operator, which led to some dramas involving Ugultu. Nerdie then followed up how the problems continued even after he returned and conducted the investigation. Report The Report is separated in 3 sections, categorizing the reasons and instances that made Nerdie to temporarily strip Ugultu: Apparent Power Overreach, Antagonization of Other Players, and General Unfit for Office. The incidents are written first, with some followed up with Nerdie's opinion on the incident. Apparent Power Overreach Nerdie introduces with the Farnsworth Highway incident by summarizing how Alpha built a highway after a request from KrebsLovesFiesh without consultation and planning from others, which ultimately resulted in Ugultu engaging in an ad hominem attack against Alpha. After the summary, Nerdie then asserts his opinion in this incident, pointing out how an argument made by Ugultu is "irrelevant" and that Ugultu is hypocritical with regards to environmental damages. Nerdie then concludes this incident by explaining an alternative solution that would be "a better action": stop Alpha from building, create a plan and review, and carefully construct the highway. Nerdie then introduces a new subsection pertaining to an exchange between Ugultu and Krebs. Krebs sent a series of questions, to which Ugultu responded fully. In the response, he highlights a specific comment Ugultu made: "...It is kind of weird people who listen to my opinions like myself turn out to be successful both in real life and virtual world. I do not suppress other opinions. If I did so, you would be obligatory to perform whatever I say, thus turning my opinion into an order." Nerdie then follows up with his opinion that operators are just as important as players by using improvisation as his analogy. In the conclusions of this section, Nerdie specifically said how Ugultu's comment "invalidates the idea", and that Ugultu disappoints him. Antagonization of Other Players In the second section, Nerdie begins to outline three distinct players on the server: KrebsLovesFiesh, AlphaSkyRaider, and QuestionTuesdayFTW respectively. Each subsection pertaining to the said player contains instances of events and relationships between themselves and Ugultu. It is notable that certain events, such as the Dongdi-Farnsworth highway incident carries on throughout the section, conveying the message that all players are nevertheless connected with each incident. BUFFbeard, otherwise known as Kevin, is also mentioned throughout the subsections in order to serve as an additional perspective and for the sake of background information. After reviewing each event that Ugultu was involved with the player in question, Nerdie would make a short paragraph that summarizes points made previously while also providing his own analysis. General Unfit for Office The final section lists and discusses upon five different incidents and features that Nerdie believes would make Ugultu unfit for his duties as an Operator. Each subsection (five in total) provides a narrative approach of the event(s) followed by 1-2 sentences of Nerdie's own thoughts and analysis. Some of the events, such as the tier ranking subsection, was used as additional backing since it was mentioned previously. The subsections include: ''Farnsworth Highway, Hassenfield Land Claim, Judgmental Comments, Kevin’s and Alpha’s Tier Ranking, and Avoiding Responsibility. Nerdie notably includes a personal anecdote for the final subsection about the importance of taking responsibility. Conclusion Nerdie wraps up the report by instilling two conclusive paragraphs, which support the notion of why it was necessary to take preventive action. He cites the various "dramatic episodes" that have occurred over the server history as the reasoning, stating that "Without preventive actions now in this case, a larger and more dramatic conflict will arise sooner or later that will involve Operator Ugultu and another party." Afterwards, Nerdie states the formal action that will be taken, being that he will "...temporarily strip Operator Ugultu his roles as Operator of the Server until June 19, 2019. After this period, there will be a discussion between the rest of the Operator Board that will determine whether or not Ugultu will be able to regain his role, or rather some other form of action will be taken." Nerdie believes that he is justified by the temporary probation because he trusts that Ugultu will learn his lesson and that stripping WorldEdit privileges is already "...enough of a punishment for him." Trivia *The full report can be accessed here *Currently this is the longest report to date in UMS history, surpassing QuestionTuesdayFTW's letter to Neo. Category:Events